


Blood & Beauty

by Moonlight Writing Team (JJAquarius)



Series: Moonlight High [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class, Moonlight High
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Comfort, Death, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Gay, Gay Sex, Guns, High School, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian, Love Triangle, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Oral Sex, Partying, Playful Sex, Public Sex, Secrets, Smoking, Suicide, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJAquarius/pseuds/Moonlight%20Writing%20Team
Summary: Amy Martin is a million dollar princess — pampered her entire life. Money, fame, and power all come easy to her all thanks to her wealthy father and family name.Lillian is a girl who’s been emancipated — only knowing street life, and building herself from the ground up. It’s where she met the love of her life. It’s the part of herself that she’ll never let go.So, for these two very different girls, public school shouldn’t be a challenge, right?Well, that would be easier to say, if they weren’t swapping lives by the second.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Moonlight High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957489
Kudos: 1





	Blood & Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally composed in 2017 on Wattpad (@JJAqua) by a group of roleplaying writers. My name’s Jahni (head writer), and I want you all to know that I’m 18 now and since this was so long ago I’m sorry for any errors you may find. 
> 
> The Series as a whole is still a work in progress, and I’ll much appreciate feedback — or any comments really! Please engage, let us know what you think of this school and it’s characters, we’d love to know! 
> 
> We’ve created a small fanbase for ourselves over the years, and to be continuously updated on the progress follow us @MoonlightHighOfficial on Instagram! 
> 
> THIS STORY UPDATES DAILY!
> 
> (A handful of characters are inspired by Degrassi and Daganronpa chars)

The building crisped in the Nevada heat, Moonlight High being a desolate school in the middle of Reno and Las Vegas. The campus was dry, busy, the first day of school always one of the more rambunctious ones. It wasn't the place where a limousine could roll onto the pavement and carry eyes from all walks of life, but one girl in particular managed to catch the fire of the crowd-who were all so desperate for something interesting to happen.

Not everyone knew that the boring high school prone to heatwaves, would have its most eventful few years since its creation a century ago.

Now, Amy wasn't the one flaunting her carpet full of money. But she appreciated the luxury of being a privileged white female in America. Almost too much. Amy was ready for her first day, more excited than probably anyone else in the freshman class. It was a new city, so she wasn't familiar with ANYONE. But, more money, more problems. So she rolled up into the school, like she'd roll up in a club. Kids gossiping, bullies pushing around their victims, and the emo cringe kids muttering the new Twenty One Pilots lyrics. Amy gave out a soft sigh, as her father hauled off with the honking of his horn. With a satisfied indication of wellness, she gambled her options and decided to go mingle. Thus, with a whip of her flawless white girl hair, she approaches the upperclassmen lounging in the front. "Hey guys!" She says with her perky attitude.

Jessica was talking to a handful of friends when Amy approached.

She stops to look at her.

"Are you lost sweetheart? If so, I can guide you out of here, so that way it would be a win-win for the both of us, don't ya think?" Jessica formed a callous grin. "But I mean, I don't know you, nor what grade you remain in. But maybe you are just trying to....fit in."

She wasn't impressed with Amy. That was just her claiming her bitch status. Which was, almost all the time.

Jessica turned to look back at Shellie, one of her peasants—or personal assistant if you will.

Shellie was a freshman as well, blonde hair that drizzled onto her shoulders, beach blue eyes, and rich lotion that could be smelled from a mile. Before Moonlight she went to Cromwell up in the mountains, but ever since she transferred, she was just another kiss-ass for Jessica Owens.

"Just give the girl a shot. Maybe she's got something to bring something the table.." Shellie irritably mutters.

Jessica rolled her eyes and stood for a second. "You know what, you couldn't have been ever so right.." Jessica looked to Amy and just gave her a polite smile for the fun of it.

"Hey! I'm Jessica.. What's your name?" She gave a half ass smile, nailing the passive-aggressive tension

A boy named Josei, while all of this was going on, was simply standing outside of the main door, resting himself up against the brickwork. Now, far be it from him to actually interact with anyone, but the moment he saw that rather fancy shmancy car pull up, he couldn't help but turn his head. As it pulled off, he'd offer up a small whistle, somewhat impressed by the damn thing. Though, as his gaze soon followed what had stepped out from the car, he was less than impressed.

For him, nothing of interest there. As such, he'd go back to what he was doing before, which the player never actually mentioned but shall do so now. Read, a book. A small, grey book. What were the contents? Who knew. Josei did, and like, three other people. But that's about it. Eventually, his gaze would flicker on back over to where the new girl had been, and following the arching of her path, he'd end up finding her again, this time with Jessica. Being here longer than her, he'd heard about the woman through idle convo's with his friends, and through people talking within close proximity to him.

In fact, he knew about a few people that way, just bits and bobs about them. Either way, he didn't really like what he'd heard about the girl. As such, he'd keep an eye on them, not really a large fan of people making fun out of those who've just gotten here. Though, he'd make sure he didn't stare for too long. Didn't want anyone to come on over and call him weird or anything for staring at the new girl.

Amy didn't notice Josei whatsoever. And was more so dumbfounded of Jessica's blatant rudeness. At first Amy would sneer, was she one of those Queen B typical High School bitches? Or was she actually nice, and not the brooding stereotype? Amy debated against the uncanny change of heart once the babbling was over with. Jessica, asked for a name. And Amy thought that if she played her cards right, she could actually make use of this idiot.

"I'm Regina George how about you?" She chuckles, "Let me guess, Hannah Baker?" It was a play-on-play joke. One Jessica should be fond of, since it was her way of dealing with things right? If not, she does sure act like a tramp. Why not treat her like one?

Jessica saw Josei but put him on pause. She was too busy listening to Amy's forward reply.

"Don't call me Hannah.. Next time you do, something really, really bad will happen to you. Don't believe me? Test that theory love.." Jessica threatens, ready to retreat into the hallways of the school.

With that being said she turned around, tips of her hair being swayed gently in Amy's face. Walking away she stared at Josei. "What? I saw you staring.. Keep your eyes to yourself boy." Shellie followed right behind her, almost as if she was her assistant. The two girls went to another area, not that far from where it all went down but far enough that words from the two could not be heard.

Josei simply watched, his prediction coming true somewhat, that Jessica would indeed somewhat talk down to the new girl. However, far be it for him to intrude...yet. Either way, he'd go back to reading his book, after the girls had turned, and began heading towards the door. Though, his eyes really moved when the big bad herself looked towards him, and he'd once more be staring at the pages of his book. As they passed, and she spat venom in his direction, he couldn't help but look back up to her.

"Good morning to you too, Jessica." He'd casually brush off her rather demanding tone with a simple, and rather calm, greeting. Though, soon after, he'd close his book, shove it in his bag, and walked through the doorway. After all, school was starting. Don't wanna be late for that, or anything.

Amy passed a smirk over to Josei. He was so calm, and quiet about the situation. Quite the opposite to Jessica's more broad and controlling take on everything. She then watched Jessica and her botched up piece of trash "peasant" leave. With a click of the tongue, and a roll of her eyes, Amy quickly followed behind Josei. Unaware that he was a senior. Perhaps, she was attracted at his very savage look. He looked bad, but when he spoke from before, she could only put together something delicate and warm hearted. Nothing like how she'd expect someone looking like that to sound like.

"Hi Uhm—" Amy stumbled to keep up with his pace as they walked amongst the hall, "Where ya headed? I don't really have any guidance here? I mean I have my schedule--but that comes with a map, and I'll get lost, and I really...REALLY...just need someone to navigate me through this hell hole." Amy was nothing but short of breath after that string of dialogue she flung towards the upperclassmen. "Sorry.." she apologizes for her rambling.

Something caught Jessica's ear as she walked away. She turned right around and slid beside Josei. "How do you know my name? I've never spoke to you. Don't tell me you heard some, gossip about me.. That's the only way you have heard of me. Also, hello."

Shellie, as always, bucking up next to Jessica. "Yeah! Hello!" The girl chirped, cutting off Amy, with her loud voice.

"Shut. Up." Jessica demands, veins popping in her neck.

"S-Sorry.." She pardoned.

Jessica turned her gaze back at Josei. "Now, please answer my question...." Jessica was dead serious with Josei. Jessica looked to Shellie and held out her hand.

"Gum me." The girl unwrapped the gum and put it in Jessica's mouth.

"Thank you sweety~" Jessica smacked on the watermelon flavored gum. It was her favorite, even though they had blueberry, watermelon, and peach.

Well, what a strange turn of events.

Josei was just gonna happily stroll on down to his class, when he was suddenly set upon by three different people. The first, being the new girl, who seemed to have split off from the other women, and wanted to follow him instead. Her constant talking bothered her, and he simply stopped himself, and turned around. Lucky for them the traffic in this area was rather low, so they could afford to stop of have this small talk. Raising a brow, he'd look down to her, patting the bag that was slung over his shoulder a few times, while he waited for her to stop.

Eventually, she did, which made him sigh somewhat. "....You've got a map, yet you're gonna get lost? Funny." He'd chuckle, before they were suddenly interrupted by the Queen Bee herself, Jessica. Again, he'd keep his look of questioning, his brow raised a tad as she came marching on over, suddenly pushing the topic of the talk onto herself.

Before she could keep rambling, and before she could actually pop that gum into her mouth, he'd quickly reach out, snatch it from literally between her teeth, and simply popped it into his own mouth. Chewing on it for a moment, he'd raise a hand, and a finger, indicating he needed a minute. Most likely to enjoy the flavour of the stolen gum.

Lowering his hand, eventually, he'd simply offer the rude girl a smile. "Listen, Jessica. Word spreads around quickly, and I've been here long enough to know when to listen to the rumours. Though, they seem to be wrong about you, somewhat. They, our fellow students, kept making you out to be a massive bitch. Which, you're not..."

He'd reach into his mouth, before leaning towards her slightly, then taking the gum out of his mouth. Then, he'd simply push it onto the collar of her outfit, and rubbed it in there, all the while smirking like the Cheshire Cat. "...Just, mostly a bitch." With that, he stood back up to his full height, and then looked to Amy. "C'mon, I'll show you to where you need to go. Someone ought to do it." He'd shrug, waiting for her to pull out a map, or something, and her little schedule.

Amy LAUGHED; she had no remorse, and no sympathy, for someone as pathetic and idiotic as Jessica. Point, blank, period. Flattered by Josei's pleasant defense, Amy hooked arms with him, and batted an eyelash. "Why thank you~ at least someone would help a girl out."

Without a second thought, she unraveled the crinkled map that was shoved into the backend of her pocket. She looks at it from all sides, the building large enough to be a fucking college. Only if someone could make a GPS, for the way to class. Sadly, no one is making inventive apps for First World Problems anymore. "Here take a look at it," then she passed him the small schedule to go along with it. "Someone as sharp as yourself should be able to help me well I guess...." while Josei tried to figure that out, Amy simply glances back at Jessica and gives her a small wink. As if to say haha bitch get roasted.

Jessica was puzzled listening to Josei.

"How dare you call me a bitch!"

She huffed as her eyes twitched. Shellie—The Peasant— watched as Jessica started to only get mad inside. It was worst that the delicious gum was smudged all over her collar.

"You are so lucky it's just the collar! I will get the both of you back!" Jessica stormed off trying to get the gum off her shirt.

Shellie stood their looking at Josei. "I'm so happy you did that to Jessica.. She's such a bitch to me. To repay, you earn my kindness, and..piece of watermelon gum! Since it-" She was soon cut off by Jessica's roaring voice.

"GET OVER HERE NOW SHELLIE!" Shellie sighed and looked at the two. "I guess I'll catch you guys later.." With that she quickly scattered over to Jessica.

"I-I'll get you a new shirt.. One that doesn't have gum on it..." Shellie offered, voices dematerializing in the crowd of vehement students.

Josei wouldn't really bother looking back to the girl storming off, rather he looked back to watch the girl who followed her around thank him. He'd simply nod to her, and somewhat acknowledged the fact that he just made the woman who commanded her around look like a dunce. As she was called off, he'd look down to the map Amy pulled out, not really bothered that she was clinging to his arm all that much. But, he kinda needed it back to hold this map, so he pried it out of her grip, while also not trying to seem too rude about it.

Giving the map a once over, and then looking at her little schedule, he'd nod once more. "Alright, I know where you're goin'. Just follow me." He'd say, and then simply went and walked along to where they needed to be. It'd probably take a post or two, maybe.

Amy gave off a bright smile, showing her appreciation for Josei's guidance. "Thank you so much! You're a life saver." She'd give him a tad space, not so much that she was on the other side of the hall, but so that he could breathe and she wouldn't get that clueless niner vibe she's building. Still, she couldn't deny how delightful it had been to just...look at his face. And hear him speak. It was like tasting peanut butter and jelly at the same time, for the first time. "Remember, first class is Algebra 1." Out of everything on that list, she remembered that. Only.

On the other side of the school, Isaac and his friend, Anthony, were making their way to class as well. The two were at the moment, bickering about the hottest chicks in school. Like unruly jocks did.

"I'm telling you, Lillian is a babe. She's by far the best looking girl here." Isaac says with an exceptional nod. Anthony being gay, really didn't pay attention to girls all too often. But he'd try to play it off like he wasn't vulnerable to such a subject. Acting accordingly to the prejudice that told him—"homosexuality must be repented at all costs." So he could be Immune to judgement he so wrongfully feared.

"Yeah, well, Jessica is pretty good looking too. By far the BEST ass in the 11th grade." Anthony clapped back.

Isaac snorted, "Dude, no waaayyyy Jessica is nothing but a slut. I like my girls classy."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "How is she a slut?"

"She gives off slut vibes." Isaac replies, before hitting the corner and turning into Lillian's class to say hello. Fist bumping Anthony as they part ways.

Anthony took notice of Jessica but didn't say anything. She scares him.

As for Isaac, he scooted over to Lillian, sitting on the desk beside her. He'd move his hand down her legs, and pass her a shallow nod. "Of course, I can't go a morning without seeing you baby. Even though I saw you this morning....in bed....since we were under the covers....last night..." he gave a seductive chuckle, before passing her a small kiss on the cheek.

"How's the writing coming along? My little Lilac flower~"

Lillian was at her desk on her computer editing for a high profiled writer. As she looked up to see Isaac. "Well well well..." She said shutting her laptop as she pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Look who showed up to say hi." She smiled wide and stood up only to sit on her desk. Lillian didn't have many friends and she liked it that way. She didn't want all the drama or rumours spread.

Lillian bit her lip and blushed giving a grin. "It's going good. Taking longer than I thought. But should be ready to publish by next week." She said scooting closer to him. "Maybe then you'll get my full attention 24/7 again. But you gotta work for it." She giggled biting his neck playfully.

Isaac flinched as she went for his neck, his face screaming a velvet color, and his emotions for this girl being flushed all at once. With a passive laugh, he grips her cheeks, and pulls her in for a small kiss. Pulling back momentarily. "Oh Lillian, even though we're together you're still playing hard to get? Understandable, 24/7 is a lot of time for two people to spend with one another. But even if it is, I'm glad it will be with you." Meanwhile,

Lillian giggled "Me too." She said stealing a kiss from his lips.

Isaac sighs, the bell ringing and class officially beginning. He was going to be dreadfully late to his AP English class. But if he didn't get the two credits he applied for, there goes his sophomore year. "I gotta buckle in and huddle to class, baby. I'll see you later." Planting a last kiss to her cheek, he wistfully jogs off to class.

As Amy and Josei wandered the halls, the mostly empty halls mind you, most kids having went to their classes already and stuff, he'd bring her to the math department building. Once inside, he'd simply look for the class she was meant to be in, and bada bing bada boom, they were there, right in front of her class. Holding her stuff out to her, in order to give it back, he'd nod toward the door. "Right, there it is. Class ahoy." He'd chuckle, allowing her to take her stuff back. Obviously, he had his own classes and stuff to get to. But guiding this person around, easy stuff. He'd be able to make it to his class on time, no matter what.

Amy took her belongs he so happily held for her, and perked up a witty grin. "You're so kind....you know what—" maybe curiosity will kill the cat with this question, but she couldn't pass on making a potential friend. She didn't want to only gain an acquaintance from this encounter. "I know you're like, a cool senior, and upperclassmen and kids at the bottom of the food chain don't really....mix. But, who gives a crap about social norms, right? Long story short. Do you maybe...wanna have lunch with me? You don't have to. But I don't really have anywhere to sit. I really...don't know anybody, except for Jessica. Who I solely regret even noticing."

Meanwhile Shellie walked into her class where she already saw Josei dropping Amy off. The small teen walked into the classroom quietly and took a seat in the back pulling out her phone as soon as she sat, she wasn't really interested in what the teacher said, unless it was something actually worth missing phone time for her. Which is almost all of class time.

"Yea, sure. Lunch sounds nice. Now get in there, class' startin'." Josei simply offers Amy a smile, before he himself turned on his heel, and began to wander off down the hall. Obviously, he had classes to go to, however, he was Josei. Josei don't fuck with no classes. As such, he'd wander straight past the class he was meant to go to, and headed in a different direction. Wandering the halls, he soon came across the class that held Jessica within it. Knocking on the door, he'd open it.

Looking around the room, he'd point out to the seat Jessica was in, and then looked to the teacher. "Some teacher wanted to see Jessica, sent me to come get her. Mind letting her out for a while?" He'd ask, simply staring at the teacher, slightly squinting his eyes together.

Anthony darted his head towards the door as the unrecognizable senior pushed through, asking for Jessica. He began to question if what Isaac had said this morning, about Jessica being a slut, was accurate. Surprisingly so, this guy could've been just a booty call. But that's none of his business.

Jessica hummed softly listening to the teacher before seeing something strange, Josei was at her class.. "What the hell is he doing here?!" Jessica felt many emotions running through her head, mostly rage. Remembering that he smudged gum all over her shirt. "It's okay teacher.. I'll be right back." She got up from her seat and left the classroom, a smirk somewhat on her face. An okay excuse to getting out of class, she needs to thank Josei later for sure. With that running through her head, she shut the door behind her and it was just the two of them in the now empty hallway.

"What the hell is your problem? Why did you come here to get me? Why me? Because honestly! What you did to my $400 shirt. Was fucked up.." Jess crossed her arms staring up at the Senior that stood before her.

He'd catch the smirk, simply rolling his eyes, as he raised his hand and waved to the teacher. A form of letting him know he was thanking the old guy. Letting the door close on it's own, they now standing just shy of the wooden thing, he resting up on the wall next to him. Listening, listening, he'd get about halfway through her speech before he got bored of hearing her lips flap. So, he'd raise his hand, and then a finger.

"Alright, alright. Listen. We're literally a hairs breath away from that class. Are you sure that you want them to hear you through that door?" He'd keep his own voice down, not wanting to cause a scene. Then, he'd push himself off of the wall, and began to walk off down the hallway, towards the student lounge room. There wouldn't be many people in it, other than those studying for tests and such. Hoping that she'd followed him, he'd pull out a chair, then walked around to the other chair, and pulled that one out too. Sitting, he'd lean back in his chair, and nodded towards the other for her to do the same.

Jessica groaned and moaned still mad that he was acting all friendly with her. "I swear, first day in and I already hate you." She followed him to the student's lounge moving strands of her hair out of her face following him in.

"Look, I honestly don't care if people hear me. What you did was totally NOT cool..." Jessica sat down looking around the lounge crossing her legs mimicking him. She found this situation as child's play.

"Now, why did you drag me here in the first place? I guess you couldn't get away from me could you~?" Jessica passed him a flirtatious grin in the meantime.

Her cocky nature seemed to be on full display 24/7, he didn't know how she kept it up. Though, he had his reasons for bringing her out here, and he was about to expand on them, though, that last comment. There was fun to be had with that one. Smiling, or rather smirking, he'd tilt his head slightly, his hands shoved in the pockets his jacket contained.

"Oh, sure. Couldn't get away from you. Totally. That's why you followed me out here, and not the other way around. Gotcha. But in all seriousness...." He'd chuckle, before sitting up properly, he taking his hands out of his jacket and resting them on the table. "....I wanted to say sorry about before. The whole gum thing. I didn't feel bad until I heard the price, and then I just felt bad for doing it in the first place. So, sorry." He'd shrug, slightly, and then sat back in his seat. Keeping a rather cool, and collected tone about him.

Jessica tilted her head with him listening to his little joke. "Oh shut up.. Stop being sarcastic, guy.." She said to him with a visible sneer. Smacking on the gum loudly, she blew a bubble and popped it.

Ah, her favorite thing..

"Yeah, you can't get some of this if you tried. But yeah in all seriousness.... I'm glad you're sorry, because that was very expensive.. Just for a shirt too. And it was one of my favorites, so you are going to pay me back, because I would never do that to you. I live in an expensive world. Every pair of heels I continue to rock is very expensive, every pair of tights I continue to rock, is very expensive.." She sat back glaring at him.

"And one more thing.. What's your name? I've wondered that ever since I first saw you."

Her small tirade about her rather rich lifestyle led him to roll his eyes once more, he listening to her in silence, absorbing each and every word into one ear, and then letting it out the other. The only things he held onto were the fact he needed to repay her, and the question that she asked him. Tilting his head to the side, he'd cross one leg over the other, he now sitting back in his chair for comfort reasons.

"Josei. Josei Inubu. Senior. Older than you by like, a year maybe? I don't know." He'd shrug, noticing the bell had went off. He'd look to the floor of kids passing the room, some of them spilling into the place, taking up tables around them. Eventually, his gaze would fall on her again. "But, sure. I'll repay it in kind, if you like. Though, I don't have the money for it. So, I'm not sure how I'm gonna do that." He'd say, matter of fact like, he bobbing one of his legs up and down all idle like.

Jessica just rolled her eyes in mimicry.

"Broke, I figured with a name like that. Pay me in kindness though you dunce."

Jessica got up and patted her head gently before walking over to his side of the table. "Come on. And for saying sorry," She gave him a piece of gum, peach flavored

"Here, and also, don't take my gum and put it in your mouth, I don't wanna catch anything.." She teased him giggling a little bit. Maybe Josei wasn't that bad.. She could actually be friends with this guy.

He didn't really notice her copying every little thing he did, rather he simply figuring her as a person who couldn't sit still. Then, more talking. But, this time, it made him chuckle slightly. Banter between two people, one who probably still didn't like him all that much, and was laying down insults with each sentence spoke, but still. Watching as she got up, and wandered over to his side, he'd simply stay seated, and watched her. Then, the gum. He'd take it, and simply put it in his pocket for later, providing that there was a wrapper around it of course. Standing, he'd be a bit taller than her, which was kinda the norm between men and woman.

"You're not gonna catch anything from me, if I take your gum, and put it in my mouth. If anything, I'd be the one catching stuff from you." He'd return her tease, though because he always really talked in one note, it wasn't easy to hear if he was or not. Either way, it was break, he'd figure. As such, he was gonna go wander out to where he usually sat, which was outside, on a small brick wall in the courtyard. Maybe eat a sammich, or something. Who knows. With his trust bag under arm, he began to make his way through the riff raff, the option to follow him still present.

Jessica watched him carefully and raised a brow. She was sure this would be the time that Shellie would chasing after her. But she didn't know.

"Hey.. Hey.. Why would you catch something from me? I am clean as Mr. Clean, if that makes sense. So, nope." As she suspected, Shellie came running down the hall looking for Jessica.

"Jessica! Jessica! Where are youuuuu~?"

Jessica huffed and looked at Josei.

"Welp, I guess I'll catch you later at or something. I gotta go, right here babes!" With that she ran after Shellie.


End file.
